


Storm

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [7]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Rain Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Your day off together with Sid is seemingly ruined when the weather takes a turn for the worse.  But he teaches you that there's still some fun to be had outside in the rain.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "April showers smut with Sid!"**

“You really are bad luck when it comes to weather,” Sid muttered against your neck.  His deep voice didn’t carry outside of the stone gazebo you were both taking shelter under, but to you it overwhelmed the crash and rumbling of thunder easily.

Your walk through the palace gardens had been going so well at first.  You were looking forward to it all week as being princess demanded so much of your time and attention leaving little to spend with your prince consort.  Sid was never as transparent as you when it came to expressing himself, but you could tell by the way he smiled and ruffled your hair that he was just as happy to be with you.  

But your time alone was rudely interrupted when dark clouds suddenly gathered and brought a thunderous rainstorm moments later.  The palace was a considerable distance from where you were, so the gazebo seemed the best option at the time. Now you’re wondering if Sid had an ulterior motive in bringing you here from the start, because it didn’t take long for him to start peeling your dress off your shoulders and tweaking your nipples into hard points.  

“I-it’s not my fault,” you protested, straining to string coherent words together.  “Sid, you need to stop-- _ ah! _ \--W-what if someone finds us!”  

Sid replied without hesitation, grunting and thrusting throughout.  “They’d be in for a heck of a show, seeing their beloved princess half-naked and getting fucked.   _ And _ if they had the view that I did, they’d see she’s enjoying it a  _ lot _ , given how much she’s dripping on my cock and down her legs.”  

You whimpered and gripped the balustrade tighter, ignoring the way the stone grated your fingernails.  “That’s… that’s from the rain--”

“Is it?”  Sid stopped to swipe a finger along the inside of your thigh and held it in front of your face.  The liquid that trailed over his hand was sticky and musky. “Does this look like water to you? Does this  _ taste _ like water?”  He pushed his fingers into your mouth, and you didn’t resist.  You wanted him, needed him in you in any form. While your tongue swirled over the intruding digits to taste the moisture on them, you pushed your rear against Sid’s cock to get him moving again.  

But Sid didn’t take the bait.  “It’s not the rain after, all, huh?” he smirked, lazily pulling himself out of you.  “Lying’s not good, princess.” 

Your mouth desperately latched onto his fingers, but they couldn’t stop them from leaving with a loud, wet pop against your lips.  Without Sid behind you, the back of your dress that had been bunched up fell to cover you again. You were left gasping in horror, a terrible sense of emptiness washing over you.  

“Sid--!”  You twisted to see him just casually standing there, his cock still out and drenched from your arousal.  

“Hm?  What’s wrong?  I thought you wanted to stop?  You don’t wanna be seen, right?”  His smug grin showed a flash of white teeth reminiscent of a wolf’s.  

The loss of Sid in your body let the cold affect you again.  Slowly you became conscious of the water dripping down your arms and face, and you shivered--though you still weren’t able to ignore the aching between your legs.  

Sid chuckled under his breath, but the amusement left his face when he saw your breath fogging in the air and your teeth quivering.  With mechanical efficiency he tucked himself away and got dressed again, then shed his jacket to toss over your head and picked you up into his arms.  

Even with the haze of lust clouding your thoughts you could tell something had changed.  You pulled his jacket back to get a better look at him. “Sid…?”

He gave his trademark smirk again, but his tone was gruff.  “Don’t worry, I’m gonna finish fucking you--but not here. I can’t let the princess catch a cold on my account.”  

He pulled his jacket back so that your face would be covered, then started running towards the palace.  His legs instantly became soaked, but he paid no attention to that, or the thunderclap that boomed through the sky.  You flinched at the sound, and Sid held you tighter. 

“It’s okay.  I’ve got you.  First, we’re getting you back to the palace and straight into a hot bath,” he said.  A beat, and he lowered his voice to add, “And once you’re washed and warmed up,  _ then _ you’re gonna get some punishment for lying to me.”  

Your afternoon date may have been ruined, but the disciplinary session that would take up the rest of the day would be far from unpleasant.  

**Author's Note:**

> Take a bath and relax over at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
